


Couples who game together...

by TeaseMe2



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gaming, International Fanworks Day 2016, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaseMe2/pseuds/TeaseMe2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For International Fanworks Day 2016.</p>
<p>Paul and Bella get a little passionate about gaming...</p>
<p>Rated M for violent video game and colorful language (once or twice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples who game together...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner. Happy International Fanworks Day 2016! Enjoy & thanks for reading.

“I’m gonna ruin you, baby,” Paul told her when they started the game, playful, but serious.

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, Lahote,” Bella answered, smiling at the cocky fucker who shared her life.

“Care to make a little wager, then? I mean, you seem to be under the impression that you stand a chance, so…” Paul trailed off, grabbing his controller on the table, before sitting down next to her on the couch.

“Ha,” Bella snorted, rolling her eyes at her lover. “You do know I’m still ahead of you, right, wolf? Last I checked on the kitchen board, you were down a game. Remember, when I made you my bitch on kill cam, with the throwing knife that bounced on the wall?” She teased Paul, sticking her tongue out as she waited for him to retaliate, hoping to bait him into losing his concentration for the game to come.

They could always count on a good old Call of Duty gun game to settle their disagreements, or simply serve as another outlet for their anger issues, besides sex that is. Winner took it all, until the next one. So far, they’d wagered about every domestic chores they shared, alternatively winning or losing a week worth of laundry duty. But, there was also the occasional parental visit that they’d decided on with a 3 games match- that Bella lost, delaying Renee and Phil’s arrival for a blessed week according to Paul- or even their Saturday night planning, and so forth…

After Paul imprinted on the brunette, they were getting to know each other a little better, and she’d revealed to the bewildered wolf that she was a gamer. Paul had been especially arrogant back then, as he was a fervent FPS player himself. Since that time, he’d learned that she could more than just hold her own, and had his ass handed out to him. Repeatedly, making the whole Pack laugh for days when he’d inadvertently let it slip through his mind as they were running after an errand leech.

Said jerk of a wolf reached over to lay a quick kiss on her lips while the countdown started on their split screen.

“How about vacuum duties for two weeks?” She asked when the yellow numbers flashed down to ten seconds. “I feel lucky today, I’m gonna have the loop on my side,” Bella bragged, referring to that moment every gamer knows, when players respawning seem practically put into your path, for you to kill, and your winning streak keeps piling up- thanks to the wonders of computers, their algorithms, or the occasional lag.

“We’ll see, baby,” he muttered against her lips before she pushed him away, accusing him of trying to make her lose a few precious seconds in the beginning.

“Oh come on, Paul,” Bella cried out. “You know I suck with the Pow. Let me start, or I’m never going to upgrade,” she justified, swatting his hand away as she grabbed her controller off her lap.

“The Pow? It could be worse, imagine the same loadout on Stonehaven? Fuuck,” Paul whined out when he missed his shot.

The map in question was perfect for snipers, not so much for gun games. Thankfully they’d ended up on Strikezone, a smaller, more nervous map where games tended to be more dynamic, hell often chaotic, but overall more appealing for both Bella and Paul. They had the same playing style, neither of them could stand camping, whether it be in a house or crouched behind a box, leaned against a window…The list could go on and on, as it seemed a camper’s mind was never out of hiding places, some more creative than others, but bottom line was, they abhorred camping. They both opted for a more ‘run and gun’ approach, seeking out the enemy whenever possible.

Not that they wouldn’t be cunning in their strategy when it came to killing, by-stepping enemy players, or leading them off- only to turn at the last second, after throwing a quick look to the mini map…but camping was just too fucking boring. Bella was a KEM Strike lover, not to mention a tag bandit in Kill Confirmed. She loved throwing Semtex, hoping to stick an enemy player and eliminate his nearby comrades before firing any bullet, while Paul was a Loki specialist- who often covered her, sending her a Juggernaut and a few other packages along the way. Domination was also a favorite game mode for the couple, sending them on games after games on rainy afternoons.

Both wolf and his imprint knew they were lucky, not just for the leeway gaming had in their house, but for all the other moments in their lives together. Paul often thought that he must have been a saint in one of his past lives, there was no other explanation as to why Taha Aki would give an asshole like him such a glorious mate. She was beautiful, intelligent, stood up to his bullshit and she was a serial killer Goddess in their favorite video game. Perfection made flesh, at least for this wolf.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her, concentration written all over her face, along with that vicious glint in her eyes, that promised pain to the poor gamer who would stumble on her path. He loved to look at Bella when she played, there was something so fucking hot about it, and seeing her triple killing tended to make his blood pumping.

She would bite her lower lip from time to time, visibly cringing whenever she’d die. Her nose wrinkled in disgust while she frowned, sometimes even screaming out at the screen, infuriated by her mistake or more often than not, at the fucking camper that she hadn’t seen until it was too late. But when she got even and then some, went on a killing spree, she’d smirk and laugh. Especially when he was her victim, then she’d even gloat. Though his pride took a blow each time it happened, even his lack of fair play was softened when she smiled at him like that. Of course, he made it his mission to get her next, but that was another story…

They were both very competitive people, so it wasn’t unusual to hear war cries in their living room, or annoyed whining whenever they played together, battling each other for hours as they stacked up victories and losses, agreeing after a while to move on to another game mode where they’d team up, for the sanity of their relationship.

Paul loved her for many different reasons, not only human ones, but he’d be remiss not to include the fact that she was just as good and as passionate at gaming as he was.

And if he did a victory lap around their house when he won, chuckling while Bella chucked her controller on the couch, throwing her hands in the air when she accused him of cheating, it just couldn’t be helped.

“I can’t believe you knifed me, you asshole, cheating son of a-“

“Oh come on, baby, loosen up. I won, Swan, face it,” he gloated, side stepping his furious lover as she ran after him.

“You only won because you demoted me,” Bella growled at her wolf, her hands gesticulating wildly as she talked. “I was _that_ close to winning,” she shoved her thumb and index finger in front of her overjoyed wolf.

“But you didn’t, _babyyy_ ,” he sang, laughing at her indignation.

Paul came closer after a while, deeming his mate safe to approach, though he knew caution was advised. Bella was a sore loser, not that he took to losing graciously or anything, but his imprint took the whole payback thing to another level altogether.

“Do I get a victory kiss, or is it too soon?” He smiled as she snorted, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

She looked adorable in all her furious glory, and he almost said so. Almost, but he simply liked his balls too much to provoke his lover right now. Besides, he knew she wouldn’t stay mad too long, she was likely to cave after a few more moments of stilted silence.

Then, and only then, would he make his move, and steal a kiss from his affronted brunette. She’d grumble, he’d make her laugh and they would make up…until the next game.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to hear what you think.


End file.
